Plus de films pour Reid
by vaunie5962
Summary: Nouvelle traduction de NAGNOSF. Re id commence a parler dans son sommeil. Slash léger.


_Nouvelle traduction. Toujours du même auteur mais cette fois, uniquement Esprits Criminels. Titre original : No more movies for Reid. Simple sommaire : Reid commence à parler dans son sommeil. C'est tout bête mais rigolo. _

Il était deux heures et demie du matin et Reid et Derek viennent juste de terminer le film qu'ils regardaient. Ça s'appelait Green Lantern. Alors que Derek éteignait la télévision, il se retourna vers le fauteuil et vit que Reid s'était endormi peu après la fin du film. Il sourit amoureusement en voyant son amant ainsi et le souleva dans ses bras afin de le porter jusqu'à la chambre afin qu'ils puissent dormir, mais peu après qu'il se soit installé et fermé les yeux, son portable sonna. Maudissant ce bruit, il se tourna vers la table de nuit et atteignit son portable. Voyant que c'était JJ, il répondit immédiatement.

_« Morgan ! JJ s'il te plaît dis-moi que nous n'avons pas une affaire et que tu appelles juste pour t'amuser ? » _Dit Derek d'un ton suppliant. Il pouvait l'entendre soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Malheureusement non ! Je suis désolée, Derek, mais nous avons une affaire décollage dans 30 minutes ! Une sale affaire ! » _Dit JJ sur un ton d'excuse. Derek grogna puis referma son téléphone après avoir dit au revoir puis il secoua Reid pour le réveiller.

_« Reid, babe, allez réveilles-toi ! » _Dit Derek. Reid grogna puis se tourna de l'autre côté. _« Reid lèves-toi nous devons partir. »_

_« Quoi ? Aller où ? Derek, il est 2heures30 du matin, où pourrions-nous aller à une heure aussi tôt ? »_ Demanda un Reid irrité. Il remit la couverture au dessus de sa tête. Derek ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui.

_« Nous avons une affaire, beau gosse ! » _Dit Derek. Reid s'assit ses yeux à moitié fermés en regardant son bel amant métis.

_« S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! » _Demanda Reid. Il n'était pas d'humeur à subir un des jeux de Derek.

_« Non ! JJ vient d'appeler. Décollage dans 30 minutes. »_ Dit Derek. Reid soupira d'énervement et se leva.

_« Les meurtriers ne prennent jamais de repos ? » _Demanda Reid. Derek sourit et secoua la tête.

_« Apparemment, non ! Allez il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons en retard ! » _Dit Derek. Sur ces propos, ils préparèrent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport, l'un comme l'autre n'avait pas le temps de prendre une douche donc ils devaient faire avec.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport peu après avoir quitté leur maison. Ils sortirent de la voiture et rencontrèrent le reste de l'équipe dans le jet et presque aussitôt, ils décollèrent. Au milieu du briefing, Reid avait réussi à s'endormir. JJ tourna la tête vers lui et sourit à cette vue. Maintenant le briefing initial était terminé il était donc temps de parcourir les dossiers. Alors qu'ils ouvraient les dossiers, Garcia apparut à l'écran, prête à recevoir toutes informations qui lui seront donné. Prentiss ouvrit la bouche pour commencer quand elle fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui parlait. Ça ressemblait à quelqu'un qui parlait dans son sommeil. Ils se retournèrent tous et bien entendu, il s'agissait de Reid. Reid commença à marmonner dans son sommeil et ils furent très amusés en entendant ce qui sortit de sa bouche.

_« Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir ! Je t'arrêterais ! » _Reid marmonna. _« Haha, tu ne peux pas échapper à mon immense pouvoir ! » _JJ cligna des yeux comme le reste de l'équipe. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Derek qui tentait difficilement de ne pas rigoler.

_« Hum, Derek, est ce que Reid est en train de dire ce que je pense qu'il dit ? » _Demanda JJ, sa voix craquant à la fin.

Derek pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il essayait lui aussi de retenir son rire puis Reid commença à parler de nouveau alors que Prentiss avait commencé à enregistrer tout. Hotch et Rossi semblaient amusés alors qu'ils tentaient de ne pas rigoler. Garcia, quant à elle, ne retint rien.

_« Reviens ici, vilain tu ne peux pas m'échapper, je te retrouverais ! » _Dit Reid plus fortement cette fois. _« Le jour le plus brillant, la nuit la plus sombre, ne laissez pas un seul démon s'éloigner de ma vue, pour ceux qui négocieraient avec le mal, sachez que mon pouvoir de Green Lantern est en marche ! » _JJ jeta un regard à tout le monde puis se retourna vers Derek.

_« V-Vient-il juste de citer une réplique de Green Lantern ? » _Demanda JJ. Maintenant elle rigolait. Pendant ce temps, Derek avait les larmes aux yeux ses épaules se secouaient alors qu'il hochait la tête _« Vous deux avaient regardé Green Lantern ? Et vous n'avez même… » _Commença JJ, mais fut interrompu quand Reid cria, se rasseyant droit ses yeux toujours fermés.

_« HAHA, je t'ai eu maintenant infidèle ! La victoire est à moi ! » _Cria Reid puis il se rallongea et resta silencieux le reste du voyage. Tout le monde éclata de rire ce qui réveilla en sursaut Reid.

_« Hé, pourriez-vous baisser d'un ton ? J'essaye de dormir ! Hum… Pourquoi vous rigolez les gars ? » _Demanda Reid comme il était confus. Derek ne s'était pas arrêter de rire, alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers son amant.

_« Rien bébé, rien du tout ! Mais sois sûr d'une chose : plus de films pour toi ! » _Dit Derek en l'embrassant sur le haut de son visage puis il retourna s'asseoir.

Le reste du vol fut silencieux alors que les événements qui ont eu lieu plus tôt étaient encore tous frais dans leurs esprits. Ils souriaient, étant heureux que Reid les ai fait rire ainsi avant le travail. Maintenant tout ce qui leur restait à faire était de se focaliser sur l'arrestation du tueur.

_Fin…_


End file.
